


Double vue

by Nelja



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Mental Instability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une  brève étude de la schizophrénie de Lady Une, avec mention de UneTreize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double vue

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Les personnages de Gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas. Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 20 environ.

Lady Une n'a pas de problèmes de vue. Elle voit suffisamment bien les sourires ou les tensions sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs, ainsi que les tableaux de contrôle des centres militaires. Ces lunettes-là sont pour son esprit.

Il y a trois ans, jeune aide de camp de Treize, elle allait être présentée à d'importantes personnalités de Romfeller. Il l'avait regardée d'un oeil critique.

"Cela ne va pas, ma lady." avait-il dit, d'une voix qui la faisait frissonner. Il avait sorti de sa poche une paire de lunettes rondes. "Vous avez l'air trop jeune, trop innocente. Vous les impressionnerez plus ainsi." En les lui mettant, il lui avait effleuré la joue. Elle s'en souvient très bien.

Ce jour-là, elle a mené les négociations d'une voix dure qu'aucun des deux ne lui connaissait. Elle n'a plus jamais eu l'air innocente depuis.

Elle ne se rappelle plus si ces lunettes sont là pour lui faire voir les choses clairement, ou au contraire pour brouiller son regard. Elle ne sait plus quand elle voit le monde tel qu'il est.

Quand elle les met, elle voit qu'il faut être dur pour pouvoir rétablir l'ordre, et détruire ceux qui sont en travers de votre route, fussent-ils bien intentionnés.

Elle sait ce qu'elle doit briser pour arriver à ses fins, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'elle voit bien. Elle voit la beauté de ce qui se créera au milieu des débris.

Quand elle les enlève, elle ne voit peut-être plus aussi bien les détails, mais ce monde flou lui semble d'une grande beauté, un peu comme un tableau impressionniste qui apaise et marque profondément même quand il ne représente pas un joli paysage.

Elle voit alors le désir de paix qui est dans les coeurs humains et que ses lunettes lui cachent. Et elle sait qu'il faut défendre la paix, à n'importe quel prix. Il ne faut pas se battre.

Mais dans les deux cas, elle sait bien que Treize doit devenir le maître suprême de la Terre et des Colonies. Ils l'admireront comme elle l'admire, peut-être un peu moins parce qu'ils ne le connaissent pas aussi bien, et il saura les guider vers un monde idéal.

Quand elle met ses lunettes, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle peut être pour Treize : sa précieuse aide de camp, une personne à qui il faut confiance, presque autant qu'à Zechs qu'elle jalouse. Peut-être un jour son honorable épouse s'il a besoin de la respectabilité d'une famille pour briguer un poste officiel. Mais rien de plus.

Mais quand elle les enlève, elle se dit que peut-être, il pourrait l'aimer comme elle l'aime...

Sous ses deux identités, elle le respecte, elle l'admire, elle l'aime et elle est prête à tout pour lui. C'est le trait d'union entre les deux. C'est ce qui fait qu'elle se reconnait et qu'elle n'a pas l'impression de se rendre à une étrangère quand elle met ou qu'elle enlève ses lunettes.

Mais elle ne sait pas sous quelle forme elle est le plus proche de ce qu'il souhaiterait, sous quelle forme elle peut mieux le soutenir, l'aider, le comprendre.

C'est en le découvrant qu'elle redeviendra une.


End file.
